Brothers
by Paranoid Emo Ranger
Summary: Kevan genuinely cared about his brother just as much as Ned cared for his siblings, or as Jon cared for Robb. In this fic, Kevan goes back to those days in Casterly Rock with memories of Tywin, Tygett, Gerion, and Genna.


Brothers

Summary: Kevan genuinely cared about his brother just as much as Ned cared for his siblings, or as Jon cared for Robb. In this fic, Kevan goes back to those days in Casterly Rock with memories of Tywin, Tygett, Gerion, and Genna.

Six months had passed since my brother's death and I am both happy and sad. Happy because he could finally be with her again and sad because he left me here with these people constantly playing games. _What do you need me to do? I'll do anything._ I often told him that more than once when we were children, while Tygett was always with Kellen Payne practicing his sword fights, Gerion always telling jokes and entertaining little Genna who always laughed at them. Then there was Tywin, my older brother, he loved us of course, especially Genna. People often say, he never smiled but he smiled when he married Joanna, he smiled when the twins were born, and I know he had a special smile for his daughter Cersei. Cersei, once a sweet little girl, now a paranoid woman, scared out of her wits. I believe my brother took the saying 'Sorrow is better than laughter, although it saddens your face, it sharpens your understanding.' Seriously. He was not perfect, he was broken beyond repair after his lady wife died and as what Gerion once said, 'the best part of Tywin died with her.' Tywin once asked me to burn the letters that he and his wife sent each other while he was the King's Hand for twenty years, I told him I did but I handed them over to our sister Genna.

I remembered the time Genna had turned six, he was turning ten and I was just a year younger than he. Father was out with his bannermen somewhere while Tywin planned it all (well, I helped a little) with our sister's little party in her room.

"Are you ready?" he asked and all three of us nodded. "Kevan, go get Genna." He never asked anyone but me.

"Okay." I went out of our sister's room as we finished decorating a little, she always liked the color red.

When we returned, they had on the little hats that Gerion made himself for this special occasion.

"Happy name day, Genna!"they greeted, all four of us and I even saw Tywin smile for a brief moment for the second time in our lives.

"Wow! Thank you so much, I thought you've all forgotten." She smiled as wide as the sky. "Who planned all this?" she asked.

"It was Tywin's idea." Replied Tyg, with his sword stick in hand. "but you're not being fair Genna, all three of us helped a little. Do you see that little kitten, I bought that with my own gold." Tyg knew she liked kittens, and it was his idea of pointing out his gift.

"And look!" Gerion approached her quickly and placed his hand behind her ear. "Is there anything more delicious than a bonbon?" he handed her the chocolate and she took a bite.

"Thank you Gerion." She said.

"There's more where that came from sister." Said our brother.

"What do you have for me Kevan?" she asked, demanding for her age.

"Well…" I went over to her bedside table and fished out my present from the drawer. "I have this!" I said and placed it on her head.

"It's beautiful!" I had given her a crown braided out of flowers. "Did you make this?"

"Well…yes. I wanted Septa to do it but it wouldn't be the same if I didn't braid it myself." I said. "I asked her to teach me." I added.

"Thank you."

Tywin fished out something out of his pocket and we knew immediately what it was.

"Genna, this was mother's necklace." He said, and although we were suppose to feel a little sentimental, we were curious as to how he got it and at that moment he knew what went on in our minds. "I sneaked out last night and took this from father and mother's room." He said as we all stared at him but when he stared back we all bowed down our heads.

"You didn't get caught?" I asked.

"Of course not, and I know quite a few doors that are unguarded that could lead up to father's room." Our eyes widened, he knew where to go around the castle without being unseen.

"Please take us to the Hall of Heroes!" We all said at the same time.

He didn't say I love you a lot, he didn't say thank you a lot either. It seemed to me that he only said those words whenever he truly meant itand only a few were able to hear those words. When we were children, he taught me how to ride a horse, he taught Gerion about dragons, the seven houses and the legend of Brightroar, he taught Tyg to use his aggression in his sword fights and he told Genna about the pretty maidens in the stories. One day, I thought to myself _what does he want? Why is he doing all of this for us?_ I asked him about it long ago and he replied;

"Our family is going to be in ruins because of our father. I'm going to bring our house back the way it was when grandfather was running it."

"How?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to destroy the other houses that have laughed at us, the lords who laughed in their cups while we received them during dinner." He was only twelve when he declared his intentions. "You don't want Genna to marry that Frey do you? You heard what I said during dinner, and I know that you don't want her to." I did not want her to marry the Frey, but he was more open about it.

"Then I'm going with you." I said, with no second thoughts.

"No, I won't allow that you need to stay here and take care of the family."

"You think I'm going to let you die? And leave me, and Tyg and Gerion and Genna with that whore for a mother?" I told him, but he did not show it. "And I'm sure Tyg could hold the Rock on his own." I added.

"Don't be a fool Kevan, I'm not going to die."

"What if you will? What happens next?" We stared at each other, I was not going to let him win. "You're the fool brother, thinking you know something about battles." He was about ready to hit, I flinched getting ready, but he did not go through with it.

"Fine, when the time comes I'll tell you." Tywin said and left.

Then she dies, and he locks himself up in his office. Cersei was crying uncontrollably, and the gods know what Jaime was doing when he heard of his mother's death. I could never blame the boy, Tyrion while all these years I kept telling myself that it was not Joanna's fault either, but she broke him, for a time I thought so and I did not have the guts to fix him myself. Gerion and Genna were forcing themselves to fix him then but none of it worked. Poor brother, and poor Tyrion. All these years after her death, I still kept saying 'I'm sorry' whenever I found him alone staring at the fireplace. I stood by him hoping that he would change.

I stood vigil for him in the throne room. I found myself unable to cry, mainly because it would not bring him back, and because he is with her now. "I'm sorry" I said for the last time. I'm sorry I'm not a leader.

"You may make Moon Boy your Hand for all I care. My brother is dead, woman. I am going to take him home." I admit that his ability to stand above others have rubbed off on me after all those years and I did not care if she was the queen, she was my niece first.

I took him home, and buried him beside Joanna. I did not want this golden statue of him done, he would not like it.

Was my brother a good man? No. He killed men under his command but he did it for practical reasons. He did what had to be done. He was many things, a leader, a vile man, he was a terrible parent, he had many flaws, but he was my brother.

When my time comes, I want to go back to that time and place in Casterly Rock lying in the grass under the shade of a tree with Genna and Tygett and Gerion and Tywin. Our bodies frozen in time, like we were growing up all over again and I would make sure that things had been different from the way they are now.

* * *

I know I'd probably get killed or even get burnt by a flamethrower for this fic because of how inaccurate this is. Yeah. If anyone else out there wants a one shot with humor about baking 'Braavosi Brownies' tell me, it's set in Modern Westeros like 1980's Westeros after Joanna's death and Genna and Gerion bake Tywin some brownies and of course Kevan's involved.


End file.
